


Talk Dirty To Me (Cue Intense Trumpet Section)

by merpiplier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Also the kinkiest, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, If I forget a tag lemme know yo, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Like five literal hours, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Marathon Sex, No actual mpreg, Outdoor Sex, Sex Magic, So Much Come it isn't even funny, This is probably the most ridiculous thing I've ever written, Werewolf Mates, Wolfed Out Sex, Xenophilia, magical lube, reference to oral knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merpiplier/pseuds/merpiplier
Summary: Stiles and Derek are in the woods. They're mates. Stiles is kinky AF, Derek is wound up AF, they sex... for a while. A long while.The woods will never be the same.





	Talk Dirty To Me (Cue Intense Trumpet Section)

**Author's Note:**

> tbh, I've been writing an actual book type thing, and like, the two main characters are totally not gonna be romantically involved, but got dangit I was like 'yo what if' and then this came to be and then I was like 'yo what if' and then Sterek'd the fuck outta that PDF and that's how this was born. 
> 
> IDEK wtf I'm going at this point 
> 
> (Sorry, everyone, I'm super duper tired. For serials don't even know what I'm doing anymore)

Stiles swallowed, trying to pull his arms free where three-hundred pounds of werewolf were pinning him down. “H-hey, Derek, buddy. It's me, remember? Stiles?” He flinched when a giant muzzle jutted into his neck, snuffling against his rabbiting pulse. “F-fuck, okay, please, don't eat me...”

 

Stiles jumped as a warm, wet, very flexible tongue lapped at his neck once, twice, then the muzzle lifted up. Gray eyes glittered in the dim light of the moon, dark with something Stiles really hoped wasn't the need to murder small little humans named Stiles.

 

“Mate.” Stiles froze in place as Derek growled, the word slurred and distorted but unmistakable. Derek just called him mate. He'd read about that in the book the fae had left him. Mates for werewolf meant for life, mates meant their souls were connected to even one another support, mates meant sex, lots and lots of sex.

 

“M-me? I'm your... mate?” Stiles couldn't help it, he was getting hard. The werewolf seemed to pick up on the scent of arousal that had to be oozing from Stiles's pores at this point, his massive head moving down to Stiles's crotch and licking through the denim of his jeans. “Oh fuck.”

 

Stiles's hips hitched up, Derek flexible tongue licking at his dick through his jeans for a good two minutes. The mage was a moaning, sweaty mess by the end of those two minutes, his erection trying to break through his jeans like it had a mission.

 

“Fuck me.” Stiles breathed, and Derek froze, lifting his eyes up to Stiles's face, as if he was asking for permission. “Please. I need you in me, now. Just like this...” He licked his lips, turning his wrists in Derek's loosened grip, trying to get free to get his jeans off. “Please, fuck me, Derek.”

 

Derek whined and jumped into action, abandoning pinning Stiles down to literally rip his jeans and boxers off. He disappeared between Stiles's legs, then, and Stiles arched up like he was being possessed when Derek started eating him out like his life depended on it. “Fuck! Oh g-god!” Stiles reached to get a hand on his cock, only for Derek to swat it away, growling. He didn't focus too much on detouring Stiles from getting himself off, not that he had to after he went back to work, as Derek's flexible, miracle of a tongue had started breaching his hole. Stiles groaned, tossing his head back, rocking into Derek's tongue desperately.

 

After a couple of minutes of rimming Stiles's brain clicked back online, reminding him that werewolf saliva was not going to be enough to make this possible. He had an idea, though. All those long hours of trolling the internet for some interesting stories on werewolves – okay so he found some kinky werewolf fanfics, sue him – were going to pay off.

 

“Derek, wait a second, lemme...” The werewolf pulled away obediently, and Stiles grinned, using one hand to scratch behind one large ear. The other hand, he brought between his legs. He would admit to practicing this spell maybe a bit too much. He had a lot of high hopes when he'd finally accepted that, yes, he was stupidly in love with his best friend, and yeah, he wanted to ride him into the ends of time.

 

Stiles closed his eyes, feeling the familiar tingle of magic in his finger tips. Gently, he pressed two fingertips to his hole, feeling it open up eagerly, his magic curling inside of him with a toe-curling warming sensation. Slick followed after his magic touch, allowing him to push his fingers inside easily, so wet one would think he was in heat.

 

Derek growling made Stiles open his eyes again, and he moaned, seen Derek eyes drawn to Stiles's fingers, squelching in and out of him as he worked himself open for his mate. Stiles looked down Derek and moaned again, his magic involuntarily shooting a wave of slick into himself when he caught sight of the massive, red cock jutting out from Derek's sheath. “Fuck, you're so big...”

 

Stiles moved the hand no preoccupied with preparing himself down to the red-hot length, hissing as he touched it, a wave of arousal coursing through him almost painfully. He could barely fit his fingers around him, Derek's dick in this form at least a foot long, more than likely a bit longer, and so thick that Stiles couldn't even wrap his long fingers all the way around. The thought of any other thing that big going inside of him would make Stiles run for the hills screaming bloody murder, but... fuck... he wanted it inside of him like two minutes ago.

 

“Gotta get you ready...” Stiles muttered, using his magic to send the same slick over Derek cock, smearing it from base to tip with his hand. Derek growled, his claws digging deep trenches into the dirt above Stiles's head. Stiles's dick twitched, licking his lips at the reaction he was drawing from the wolf.

 

When Stiles had finally worked himself up to four fingers, teasing his thumb at his stretched rim, Derek seemed like he'd finally had enough, pulling Stiles's hand free and pressing the giant, pointed tip of his cock at Stiles's gaping entrance. Oh fuck, this was it.

 

Stiles pulled his legs up, folding himself nearly in half and using his hands to spread his hole open in invitation. That seemed to be all Derek needed, as the next second he was pressing in.

 

Derek's cock, with the help of Stiles's magic, spread him open so smoothly, like Stiles's body was made for him this way. Stiles moaned loud enough to alert the few critters still hanging around with a giant predator feet away. It felt like an eternity later when Derek finally bottomed out. Stiles whimpered, feeling a bulge at the base of Derek cock, realizing, yes, Derek had a knot. His insides burned with pleasure at just the thought of Derek knotting him, locking his dick inside of him and pumping him full of his cum.

 

“Fuuuck, you have a fucking knot, dude. God, I want it in me, fucking knot me and fill me up.” Stiles babbled, his filter shattered into a million pieces. “I-ah!-I need you to pump me full of your cum, mark me up inside so everyone knows I'm yours!” Stiles's voice hitched when Derek thrust into him, hammering into his prostate, going faster and harder as Stiles kept talking. “Fuck, I want you to knot my mouth. Make me swallow every last drop you have to give me.”

 

Derek roared, bottoming out and grinding into Stiles. Stiles moaned, feeling the knot throbbing. It'd already grown about an inch in diameter. Stiles's dick strained when he felt it catch on his hole. He needed that... right now.

 

Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek waist, his toes just barely able to meet at the base of his spine, and he pressed his palms to Derek back, urging the werewolf to go faster, harder in broken moans and pleas.

 

Finally, finally, Derek stilled, thrusting as far as he could into Stiles and, fucking finally, shooting inhuman amounts of cum into the mage, the knot swelling inside of him, acting as a throbbing, hot pressure right against his prostate.

 

Stiles cried out, tears springing to his eyes as he arched up and sprayed his cum into the fur on Derek's belly, the only friction to his dick being the cool night air and the plush fur he was grinding against.

 

“O-o-oh... f-fuck...” Stiles breathed, his spent dick twitching as he felt Derek was still fucking cumming inside of him. “Mmm, god... Derek...”

 

Stiles moaned as Derek whined, the pressure building inside of him increasing for a couple seconds. Oh. Derek likes dirty talk. Stiles felt a dirty, dirty grin spread across his face. He could do dirty talk...

 

“Uuh... your knot is so – _ah!_ \- so fucking big. Feels so fucking go- _ood_ , ohh...” Stiles whimpered, Derek bucking inside of him, the knot somehow swelling a little bit bigger. He could do this for fucking ever...

 

“I want to see how fucking much cum you can stuff inside of me...” Stiles muttered, letting his fantasies run his mouth. “Want to use my magic on your balls, make it so you keep – _fuck!_ \- keep fucking pumping me full. Until I look fucking – _mmm_ \- like I'm knocked up with your pups.”

 

Derek roared, making Stiles moan as another massive wave of cum shot inside of him. Stiles brought a hand down to his stomach, his hips bucking as he felt the normally flat skin of his stomach was now bulging out, filled with Derek cum.

 

“ _Stiles_.”

 

Stiles opened his eyes and looked up to Derek. He was starting to shift back now, his eyes glowing scarlet as he glared down at Stiles, a mix of annoyance and lust on his face.

 

The mage grinned, dropping his legs to the ground and using whatever leverage he had to grind into Derek, making the werewolf growl, his eyes flashing. “Yes, my mate?”

 

Derek groaned, his hips jerking into Stiles, making the younger man cry out and cum, again.

 

“Yeah.” Derek muttered, smearing Stiles's cum into the skin of his belly, marking himself with his mate's scent. “I'm gonna fill you up until are knocked up.” He smirked when Stiles gulped, his tired dick jerking in spite of himself. “I've never knotted before, but I don't think this things going down for a while.”

 

Stiles smirked, tilting his head up to capture the Alpha's lips in a kiss, clenching his hole just for emphasis of how much he was on board with this plan.

 

“You'll have to keep trying until you succeed then, won't you, wolf boy?”

 

 

 

 

Stiles could practically taste the jizz in his throat. Derek was currently all wolfed out again, pounding at his abused hole, tilting Stiles's hips up so none of the precious cum he'd filled him with would slip out.

 

Stiles's stomach was ballooned out, almost comically. He'd used some magic, just to make sure that he couldn't get hurt from what was one-hundred percent humanly impossible. What resulted of five hours straight of magically aided fucking was a buoyant belly filled so much with cum he looked like he was about to give birth to five of Derek's kids.

 

Stiles was in a state that somehow seemed more slutty than most porn he'd seen. His tongue was lolling from his mouth, his and Derek drool messy on his chin and throat. Below the throat he was absolutely covered in his own jizz, most of it gathering at the bottom of his rounded belly.

 

Derek howled, thrusting in all the way again, his knot, which had not even had the chance to shrink more than halfway down, swelled to full size again. Stiles smiled, feeling Derek start filling him up again, the hand on his stomach rising in little increments in time with the pulsing in Derek's knot.

 

Grand finale time... Stiles thought, reaching a hand down between his and Derek legs to massage the werewolf's heavy balls. Derek barked in surprise, which quickly turned to a long, drawn out whine as Stiles's magic seeped into him, doubling the were's cum production.

 

Stiles keened as he felt an instant difference, cum pouring into him like a fire hose, his stomach sloshing as it got bigger and bigger.

 

Derek came, for what felt like another five hours, resulting in Stiles's stomach looking more like he was pregnant with ten kids now. Derek shifted back to normal, completely drenched in sweat and looking like a mad man, staring down at his mate in amazement. “I think.. we gotta...”

 

Stiles nodded, understanding completely. They'd had their fun. He wiggled his hips, moaning when he felt the first signs of Derek loosening by the trickles of cum escaping from around him. “This will be messy...” It's gonna feel so weird.

 

Derek gently dropped Stiles's hips, more of his cum escaping from around his softened cock. “Are you ready?”

 

Stiles nodded. This was as ready as he was ever gonna be.

 

Derek pulled out, then, like a dam breaking, Stiles felt cum just pour out of him, pint after pint. He moaned, feeling his dick feebly get hard, again, somehow. He jumped as he felt Derek's fingers slip inside of him, scooping up about a tablespoon of the thick essence, then he moaned as Derek's brought it up to Stiles's mouth. He eagerly lapped them clean, dragging Derek down to kiss him as he bore down, forcing more of the cum out of himself.

 

“This is... really freakin hot for some reason.” Derek muttered, bringing a hand down to hold Stiles's hole open, not doing much other than getting his hand soaked in jizz.

 

Stiles huffed, licking his lips, tasting Derek's seed on his tongue still. “Yeah. Feels good...”

 

Derek glanced down Stiles's body and grinned, seeing how hard Stiles was, his dick straining toward his stomach, which had shrunk down a considerable amount by this point, but was still pretty full.

 

Stiles moaned when the werewolf dropped down, mouth engulfing Stiles's length in velvety, warm, wetness, his fingers dipping into Stiles's soaked hole to massage his prostate. It was so ridiculously different from the rough pounding he'd received earlier than Stiles came in just a matter of seconds, shooting down Derek's throat with a harsh curse.

 

“Fuck! No more! I can't cum anymore.” Stiles whined. He felt like he'd been turned inside out and then put right back together again. Not to mention dunked in a tank of jizz.

 

Derek obediently backed off, simply dropping down to lap at Stiles's bruised hole, soothing it with Stiles could only assume was magical werewolf spit. Whatever, his brain had long since melted and been shot out his dick so any weird supernatural things going on were just going to remain weird supernatural things until he could be bothered to give a fuck.

 

 

 


End file.
